07 Października 2010
TVP 1 05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5166 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5166); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5167 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5167); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 Między mamami - odc. 56; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Przyjaciele z podwórka - Wodny patrol ratunkowy, odc. 36 (Backyardigans // Save the day, ep. 36); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Psie opowieści czyli ochy i fochy - odc. 5 Złość; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Domisie - Tajemnicze warzywo; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Chopin pod piramidami; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Zacisze gwiazd - Piotr Kraśko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:40 Natura w Jedynce - Życie ptaków - Poszukiwanie partnera cz. 1 (The life of birds - Finding partners) 25'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1998); reż.:Peter Bassett; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Plebania - odc. 1546; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Klan - odc. 1935 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2036; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Opole 2010 na bis - Serialowy przebój lata; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 15:15 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 5168 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5168); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 5169 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5169); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Plebania - odc. 1547; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 17:25 Kronika Drogi do Euro 2012; STEREO 17:30 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Klan - odc. 1936 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2037; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Kraina Elfów - Królowa Lurien, odc. 29 (Queen Lurleen); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:05 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Faraonów; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 20:15 Pogoda - txt.str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 49 - Lot - txt.str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Sprawa dla reportera - txt.str.777; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Byłem gangsterem; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Podglądacze - Łowcy absurdów; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:15 W pajęczej sieci (In the Spider's Web) 84'; thriller kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Terry Winsor; wyk.:Cian Barry, Emma Catherwood, Lance Hanriksen; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:55 Na własne oczy - Archiwum istnień 54'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Justyna Łuczaj-Salej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 TELEZAKUPY 02:20 Boża podszewka II - odc. 8/16; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:15 Boża podszewka II - odc. 9/16; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:10 Jak zostać ogrodnikiem - odc. 13 (How To Be Gardener (II seria)); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:40 Opole 2008 na bis - zespół Feel; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 MASH - odc. 94/225 (MASH (s. IV, G 522)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1975); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Opowiedz nam swoją historię... - 19/48; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - Upadek, odc.24; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:50 Aleja gwiazd: Piotr Garlicki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Gilotyna - odc. 60; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Kobieta z dotacją w tle - odc.2 Barbara; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Doktor Martin - odc. 2/23 (Doc Martin); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 41 - Wycieczka; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 467 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 766; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Program lokalny; STEREO, Na żywo 16:35 Opowiedz nam swoją historię... - 20/48; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Gilotyna - odc. 61; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, Na żywo 18:25 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:30 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 18:35 Gorący temat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 42 - Trzy szóstki; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Bulionerzy - odc. 67 - Nepal; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 468 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Dr House - s. VI, odc. 116 (House M. D. , s. 6, ep. 6 Brave Heart) - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:40 Tancerze - odc. 24 "Pierścionki"; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Punkt Widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:35 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Kocham kino na bis - Herbatka z Mussolinim (Te con il Duce (Tea with Mussolini)) 112'; film fabularny kraj prod.Włochy, Wielka Brytania (1999); reż.:Franco Zeffirelli; wyk.:Cher Cher, Judi Dench, Joan Plowright, Maggie Smith; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Wieczór artystyczny: Zwycięzca - Rafał Blechacz - Laureat I Nagrody XV Międzynarodowego Konkursu Pianistycznego im. Fryderyka Chopina (2005 rok) (.); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Francja, Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Noc z serialem - Tulipan - odc. 5/6; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:40 Noc z serialem - Biuro kryminalne - odc. 6; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Rzeszów 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:16 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:18 X Forum Gospodarcze w Gdyni - Promocja międzynarodowa; STEREO, Na żywo 12:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:17 X Forum Gospodarcze w Gdyni - Przemysł czasu wolnego; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO 17:00 Kalejdoskop 17:05 Zamień śmieci na rock'n'rolla 17:20 Gość dnia 17:30 Aktualności 18:00 Interwencje 18:15 Kalejdoskop 18:30 Aktualności 19:00 Gość dnia 19:10 Kalejdoskop 19:15 Automobilni 19:35 Stacja Rzeszów Główny 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:07 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:45 Aktualności 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Info Dziennik; STEREO, Na żywo 22:59 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:18 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:49 Rozpędzone miasta - Szanghaj - w poszukiwaniu miejsca (Shanghai Space); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:59 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:42 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:59 Info Dziennik; STEREO 02:34 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:44 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:54 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:18 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:35 Info Dziennik; STEREO 04:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 04:53 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 6:45 Casper: początek straszenia 8:40 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 60 9:15 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 61 10:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 59 10:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 60 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 205 Sezon: 5 11:30 Samo życie Odcinek: 1519 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 180 13:00 Zamieńmy się żonami Odcinek: 80 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1157 14:45 Tak, kochanie Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 3 15:15 Tak, kochanie Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 3 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 206 Sezon: 5 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 82 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1158 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie Odcinek: 1520 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku Odcinek: 123 Sezon: 6 21:00 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 19 22:00 Szpilki na Giewoncie Odcinek: 6 23:00 Elizabethtown 1:35 Zagadkowa Noc Odcinek: 549 3:00 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 615 4:40 TV market 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1366 TVN 6:00 Mango - Telezakupy 7:00 Granie na śniadanie 8:00 Majka Odcinek: 136 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1321 Sezon: 8 11:35 Granie na ekranie 12:10 Mango - Telezakupy 12:40 W-11 wydział śledczy 13:20 Detektywi 13:50 Niania Odcinek: 12 14:20 Niania Odcinek: 13 14:55 Między kuchnią a salonem 15:55 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Sąd rodzinny 17:55 Majka Odcinek: 137 18:25 Detektywi 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1322 Sezon: 8 20:45 W-11 wydział śledczy 21:30 Od kołyski aż po grób 23:35 Fringe: Na granicy światów Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 0:35 Multikino Odcinek: 518 1:00 Taniec z gwiazdami Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 12 3:00 Po co spać, jak można grać? TV 4 5:00 Dekoratornia - magazyn 5:20 Lalola - odc. 119, Argentyna 2007 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:15 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 26, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Morze miłości - odc. 26, Meksyk 2009 10:20 Osaczona - odc. 23, USA 2007 11:20 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 37, Meksyk 2008 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 38, Meksyk 2008 16:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 209, Meksyk 2004 17:00 Osaczona - odc. 24, USA 2007 18:00 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 27, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 19:00 Morze miłości - odc. 27, Meksyk 2009 20:00 Mecz ostatniej szansy - komediodramat, USA, Wielka Brytania 2001 22:05 Galileo EXTRA - odc. 5, program popularnonaukowy, Polska 2010 23:05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 - odc. 11, USA 2006 00:05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 - odc. 12, USA 2006 1:05 Na celowniku - komedia, Hongkong 1985 3:05 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:55 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 4:20 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07:00 Muzyka lekka łatwa i przyjemna; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 5; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Buli - odc. 9/57 Lalka; Piłka (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:55 Smaki polskie - Gruszki; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Więzy krwi - odc. 17/26; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Kabaretowa Jedynka - odc. 9; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1537; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Chopin pod piramidami; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 41 - Zbrodnia w bibliotece; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 17 (64) Walia - "Celtowie, węgiel i morze"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 243; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Warto rozmawiać - Rosja - Polska - Europa ?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 14* - Spłata; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:25 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (19); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 Plebania - odc. 1537; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Dziwne okulary; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:15 Egzamin z życia - odc. 39; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, Na żywo 21:35 Dom - odc. 5/25 - Ponad 200 czwartków; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Człowiek ze złotym obiektywem - Marek Karewicz 43'; film dokumentalny; reż.: Tomasz Radziemski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Dzika Polska - Zakochane łopaty; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Dziwne okulary; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:10 Plebania - odc. 1537; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Wydział Zabójstw - odc. 33 - Awaria; serial kryminalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:55 Wydział Zabójstw - odc. 34 - Szpicel; serial kryminalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:30 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO 04:00 Wesele 100'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2004); reż.:Wojciech Smarzowski; wyk.:Marian Dziędziel, Tamara Arciuch, Bartłomiej Topa, Maciej Stuhr, Iwona Bielska, Paweł Wilczak, Arkadiusz Jakubik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:45 Twoje Złote Przeboje - koncert życzeń; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zmiennicy - odc. 1/15 - Ceny umowne; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:00 Zakończenie dnia